Summer Nights
by refreshingbeverage
Summary: The men of the Miami crime lab head out into the wilderness for their yearly camping trip. So much slash, look inside for details. Rated M for language and M-rated stuff.
1. You, Me, and Five Other People

A short (I think) series that lines up with my birthday, the 11th. I have no idea how long this will be yet.

Slashy slashy. This fic shall contain Horatio/Stetler, Stetler/Ryan, Ryan/Eric, Eric/Travers, and Travers/Ryan. If you have a better idea when it comes to labeling, please share.

* * *

**Summer Nights**

**Chapter One: You, Me, and Five Other People**

It was early afternoon when a large clearing suddenly found itself inhabited by seven men, their eyes wide as they took in the scenery. Horatio, Frank, Jesse, Walter, Eric, Ryan, and Michael Travers had all been in the city for so long, they had almost forgotten what the wilderness looked like. Frank, Walter, and Ryan were all shouldering large and rolled up tents on their backs; the others were toting backpacks full of food or supplies.

"This has to be it," Frank panted, the humidity starting to get to everyone. "I don't think that there's any other clearings like this".

Horatio nodded and pulled a map out of his pocket. "I think you're right, Frank. Let's set up camp".

Tired little noises of contentment came from the three men carrying shelter. The others plopped their bags down and immediately began fanning themselves with the first leaf or piece of paper they could find.

Horatio turned to the Sergeant. "And Frank, if you can set us up in the northernmost corner, that would be much appreciated". He held up a hand before his friend could begin grumbling. "Don't worry. I'll pitch. You rest".

Nodding, Frank trudged his way over to the far north section of the clearing, nearly growling at Walter when he was about to take the spot. He dropped the tent in a heap on the dirt and leaned against a nearby tree, deciding that the best way to escape the heat and a bit of hunger was to nap until the smell of cooking meat woke him up. He slid down the trunk onto the ground, resting his hands on his stomach as he tried to get comfortable.

"Ryan?" a soft voice behind the young Ryan Wolfe said timidly.

He turned around and looked right into the soft blue eyes of Michael Travers, making a soft smile cross his lips. Over the past year when Eric couldn't be around as much as he would like, there were some days when Travers was the only one he could bear to talk to. He was so much more polite than Walter, and much friendlier than Calleigh. It seemed like lately she had gotten kinda bitchy and distant. But then… Eric did tell him that they were having some living-in-close-proximity issues.

"Yeah?"

"I would like to thank you for inviting me on this," he said gratefully, his English accent making Ryan grin. "I know not everyone thinks of me as one of the guys… because I don't do field work". He paused and ran his fingers through his wavy blonde hair. "I know Mr. Cardoza doesn't think much of me".

"Mr. Cardoza doesn't think much of anyone besides himself," Ryan commented as he watched Jesse watch Walter set up their tent. "Besides, you've been more than patient with me. Some of these guys make me feel just worthless and-"

"Now don't say that. I'm sure that you have broken more cases wide open than even you give you credit for".

"Or Horatio gives me credit for," Ryan grumbled, shoving his hands into his pockets.

Travers sighed and smiled weakly, he heard it all a million times before. "Ryan… if Horatio didn't admire you, he wouldn't have asked you onto his team".

The two of them watched as Walter tripped over the tent bag and collapsed on top of the half-pitched tent. Ryan arched his eyebrow at Travers, begging an explanation.

"Walter just showed up".

Ryan couldn't help but to chuckle at that. He was promptly rewarded with a playful little shove to his shoulder.

"There, I made you laugh," the trace analyst smiled. "Now you go rest for a while. Catch up with Eric. I'll pitch".

"Oh… thanks".

Ryan stepped back and watched as his blonde co-worker bent over and began pulling posts and canvass out of the tent bag. He didn't know exactly what about Travers just seemed so charming. It was probably the accent. It made him sound so gentle and intelligent compared to everyone else. But it had to be something more… he just couldn't put his finger on it.

_And why can't I stop watching him?_

"Ryan," a smooth voice called welcomingly to him. He looked up into Eric's nearly black eyes. "We didn't really have much time when we met up back at the Hummers. How've you been?"

Ryan just sighed and leaned against his friend, all his frustration and self-doubt audible in that one little breath. Eric put his hand on the opposite side of Ryan's head holding him as much as he needed to be held at the moment.

"That bad?"

He nodded.

"Poor Wolfie," he cooed. "But if it makes you feel better, I'm happy to see you again".

Ryan sighed happily before he felt the other man let go of him and back up. Their eyes met before Eric reached out and ruffled already mussed and sweat matted brown hair. His eyes drifted over to the blonde setting up their tent.

"What's Travers doing here?" he asked softly enough so only Ryan could hear him.

"I invited him. He looked so lonely cooped up in his lab all the time. He doesn't even get to go outside".

Eric bit his lip in thought before looking up and saying in all seriousness, "you two have gotten pretty close with me gone, haven't you?"

"Yeah we- wait! No! It's… Eric. When you left I didn't have anyone to talk to, and Travers was nice and open towards me and…"

"Just how _'open'_ are you talking about?"

"I just mean that he's easy to talk to, Eric," the young CSI nearly growled, knowing exactly what the Cuban was implying. "Do you have any idea how frustrating everyone has become after you left?"

"You two have gotten pretty close, haven't you?" He repeated accusingly, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Nowhere near as close as _we_ have been. I don't think he's even interested anyways".

"Are _you?_"

"N- well… I… erm…" Ryan sighed and looked away. There was no point in hiding it for much longer. "Yes".

Eric winced, his heart tightening in his chest. He knew he should have listened to the little voice in the back of his head, telling him that it was time to stop bouncing around and just settle down beside his best friend. Maybe if he would have been there for Ryan just a little more, it wouldn't have looked like he was pushing him away.

"He listens to me, Eric".

"I listen!"

"And he's still at the lab".

"They always say that you shouldn't date your co-workers".

"And he's not bi".

Eric's chocolate eyes widened, his heart screaming that it wasn't fair. He slept around with women to quench a thirst, he stayed with Ryan because he means so much to him. He actually filled a place in his heart that Eric was positive nobody could after Speed passed away. Ryan blamed the women, not wanting to think of this as an addiction Eric has. If Eric would sleep with other men Ryan could accept that there was a problem, but it would break his heart. That was the only reason why he held back.

"That's no reason," Eric said sternly, trying to keep his voice from quaking.

Ryan heard a loud click come from behind them. Horatio had just finished putting up his and Frank's tent. The others couldn't be too far behind.

"We'll talk about this later, Eric," Ryan half-suggested half-declared, wishing he could move on but at the same time never wanting to let go of him.

The older man nodded and bit at his ruby lips nervously. "Yeah…"

"I'm… I'm going to dig a fire pit. You can go chop wood with Jesse… or make a rig to raise our food up into the tree at night".

Eric's heart sank to his stomach as he watched his friend walk to the middle of triangle of tents and begin digging a large and shallow hole for the fire. Eyes wandered around the camp, finally landing on Travers, straightening out the canvass of the tent, making sure it was taught. The sight of he and Ryan within the same view was too much, the illness it gave him going to both his head and his stomach at the same time. He picked a length of rope and a small pulley system out of his backpack and turned towards a tree, away from the rest of the camp.

oOoOo

It was getting dark relatively early for a summer night, the thick grey clouds that filled the sky threatening to burst at any moment. A cold wind was blowing in, following through on the promise of a night falling into the 50's. Walter was slowly making his way around the camp, lighting the lanterns that hung outside each tent. He shivered and pulled his blue fleece jacket just a little bit closer to him, knowing that he would warm up once he got into his tent and out of the wind. Jesse still hadn't returned, although the echo of an ax plowing through wood gave him the idea that his friend was still okay.

He looked over at Eric, still fiddling with the food pulley system after a few hours. It was obviously done, and he seemed to be running enough tests to make sure it would work for the next few years.

"Aren't you cold?"

Eric turned around to see Walter light a lantern outside of Ryan and Travers' tent. It was their tent now. He didn't really feel welcome anymore. Maybe he would ask if he could stay with H for the night. He and Ryan can discuss things tomorrow.

"I don't get cold," Eric called back, trying to suppress a shiver. "And I gotta make sure this rig works. We can't have bears pulling down our food in the middle of the night".

Walter felt a bit of color drain from his face. He had forgotten about the bears that lived around here. And once he and Frank started cooking, it might just be enough to coax a few out of their hiding places.

"Do you think bears will really be a problem?"

Eric shrugged, "Do you want to risk them being one?"

Walter tried to look nonchalant as he pretended to shrug it off. "Guess not".

"Good. Because if they were, I think you'd be the first to get eaten".

Eric turned to see the youngest CSI's eyes dart around the darkened forest nervously.

"I'm kidding".

"Oh," Walter sighed, doubting that. "Good".

They fell silent, noticing that the constant chopping sound had finally stopped. Turning towards where Jesse stepped out of the clearing, the two watched as a familiar figure walked back into the clearing. Jesse had apparently gotten too hot while chopping and had removed his shirt, showing off his sweat covered body, gleaming in the dim light of the woods.

"Do I have to do all the work around here?" He smirked, dropping an armful of chopped wood into a heap next to the fire pit. "Hey H! We have fire wood!"

Without waiting for a response, he ducked into his and Walter's tent. The two men left outside shared a glance at one another before Jesse walked out, a large bag and hose in hand.

"We passed a small lake about a half mile back," he said, nodding in the direction they came from, "I'm going to take a cold shower and fill it up for the rest of you".

"Okay," Eric shrugged, a little irritated at the nagging feeling that Jesse was just being so helpful because he wanted attention. No use of letting it bother him, given he still had three days left to stay with the man.

Horatio finally emerged from his and Frank's tent, the flap draping over his head as he lazily looked out to see the state of the site.

Walter smirked and leaned in towards Eric, "What do you suppose will happen if he sees his shadow".

"I heard that".

The mass of red hair dipped back into the tent, only to emerge moments later with the rest of him. His grey t-shirt looked rumpled, like he had taken it off and pulled it back on. He rubbed at his soft blue eyes, stretched, and yawned as he stumbled towards the fire pit.

Eric grinned; there was something about seeing his friend so defenseless and casual that he always enjoyed. "Did you have a nice nap?"

Horatio nodded with a light smile across his lips as he rubbed at the back of his neck, trying to wake up a little faster. Kneeling down, he examined the fire pit and the chopped wood. He glared at the items, as if it was their fault the equation was incomplete.

"We need kindling," he sighed, standing back up. He took a little tired stumble backwards before he steadied himself and grabbed the lantern hanging off of his tent.

"And you need help," Eric smirked as he walked towards Horatio, "I'll pick up sticks with you". He spun around to face Walter, "you stay here. We got this".

Walter frowned as he watched the two of them walk off. Either everyone thought he was useless, or it was just all in his head. Whatever it was, he didn't like his present situation.

Another gust of wind reminded him that he was getting cold. And without another word, he ducked into his tent and curled up in his sleeping bag until he was called out to prepare food.

oOoOo

"Something's bothering you," Horatio whispered lowly to Eric as he reached up to snap a small dead branch off a nearby tree. The younger man looked down at the dirt, knowing full well that to Horatio he could be pretty transparent. "Want to tell me what's on your mind?"

For a moment, Eric hesitated, wondering if he should tell his friend about his romantic relationship with Ryan. He quickly decided against it; that would be for another time… once everything sorts out in whatever way it would.

"It's just… I didn't expect Travers to be here is all".

The redhead knew full well where this was going, but decided to play along slowly for Eric's sake. "I didn't know that you two were in bad blood".

"We're not," he replied quickly, "it's just that… has he been out on the field with you guys or something? Because I didn't know that he became really part of _the team_ after I left".

"Well, he's part of the team, but he stays in the labs. It was Ryan's idea to ask him along".

_Ryan's idea_.

The thought still haunted Eric and tugged at him, Horatio's confirmation just making it all the worse. The younger man picked up several small and dry sticks, trying to distract himself from the ache and frustration that were tormenting him.

"In fact," Horatio continued, "he was so nervous when he asked me; I would feel horrible refusing his request".

Eric bit his lip. "He and Travers have gotten pretty close, haven't they?"

"Yeah. Well, Jesse and Walter have been pretty exclusive, not really letting Ryan into conversation. Calleigh has been a little distant. I guess they just found each other one day".

_Found each other._

A knot tied itself in the Cuban's throat, making his breaths labor. If only he would have taken the time to call Ryan a little more often. Then it would have been just the two of them sharing the tent. The only reason why he begged Horatio to let him onto this camping trip anyways was because he wanted some quality time with Ryan. It felt like their relationship had taken a few big steps backwards since he decided to move in with Calleigh.

"Do you think he's upset with me?"

Horatio looked up at Eric, raising his eyebrows, "Eric… did you do anything to upset him?"

"No… I mean… I don't think so".

"What makes you think he's upset?"

Eric bent over and picked up several sticks, collecting them into the small bunch he already had. "I dunno," he shrugged, "He just seems kinda distant lately, like he doesn't like being around me". Actually, it became obvious a few months when Ryan started coming up with excuses not to get in bed with him. Eric was used to having people on the side, and Ryan had been one of them for years. And now… they just drifted apart.

"H?" he asked after trying to shoo away memories of the last time he and Ryan were intimate. "Can I stay with you and Frank tonight?"

"No," the redhead answered, maybe a little too quickly. "Eric, I want you to work this out with Ryan. I can tell it's bothering you, and I _know_ that he thinks of you whenever he's out on the field. He misses you. If he's at all upset it's because he wishes that there was more time for the two of you".

_The two of you._

Eric couldn't help but to smile a little at that. For the past few weeks he had been toying with the idea of telling Calleigh about his and Ryan's relationship. It would hurt her, but it would be the only way he and Ryan could possibly be together. However, the nagging feeling that Ryan wouldn't want him back remained.

"I'm sure that this time away from the labs and Calleigh and everything else is just what you two need," Horatio cooed reassuringly, "I wouldn't worry about Ryan. I know that he's been missing you".


	2. Looks Like We're In for Nasty Weather

**Chapter Two: Looks Like We're In for Nasty Weather**

Eric looked wearily over at Ryan and Travers, the two of them watching their dinner being prepared. They seemed so comfortable with one another, it almost looked like they were dating. The way that Ryan just seemed to shine, not daring to take his eyes off Travers for a second while the younger man was talking. Travers seemed only happy to oblige being Ryan's leaning post as they sat on a large log near the fire. The amount of contact between the two was downright obscene to Eric.

_Who the hell does he think he is?_ Eric grumbled as he looked out at them from the tent. He hated the arrangement that they had set up. His and Travers' sleeping bags were on the far sides of the tent, Ryan's was in the middle. Eric would much rather himself be in the middle… or Travers be put outside. Anything to stop the two younger men from spooning in the middle of the night.

He knew full well that Ryan had already given him enough chances, and of course Ryan deserves someone. But if they could be together, it just _shouldn't _be any other way.

_And Travers, of all people. You would think that Ryan would have better taste than that. Why would he want to get in bed with that spineless, pompous, scrawny prick? _

In all honestly, Eric didn't really know Travers. He just knew that, right now, he was the focus of Ryan's attention; and that was more than enough to get Eric growling about anyone.

_I just wish he could see that Travers is no different from any other guy. I wouldn't leave Ryan's side if anyone else came along. No. I learned my lesson. I wouldn't, but he would. I can't have him breaking Ryan's heart. Damn, I have to stop this before it becomes a real problem._

Determined to find out who this Travers guy really was, Eric crawled over to Travers' bags and began digging through them, disgusted to find books. Who the hell brings books on a camping trip? Jerks, that's who.

"What are you doing?"

Eric froze at the familiar sound of Ryan's voice. Panic temporarily set in when he realized that he would have to formulate a decent lie very quickly.

"I was checking to see if he had some OFF," Eric said, maybe a bit too calmly, "The bugs seem to like me".

The panic came back when he noticed that Ryan wasn't quite convinced at that. "Why didn't you think to check mine?" he asked, folding his arms, "you know I'm usually a buffet for mosquitoes. I always carry bug spray".

_Shit! _"Erm… I couldn't find your bag".

The younger man was obviously irritated and a little insulted that Eric would think he would buy an excuse as bad as that. He walked over and grabbed the large and obvious-looking bag off the floor, the flashlight and other items of Ryan's rolling away slightly with the movement.

"Ohhh! That's your bag!" Eric exclaimed, maybe a bit too much. Ryan shot him a partial glare. "I thought it was your pillow. They're the same shape".

"Uh-huh".

Eric watched innocently as his former lover dug through the bag and handed the bug spray to him. He continued to watch as Ryan threw the bag back to its proper place and grabbed a blanket, wrapping it around his shoulders. Biting at his lip, Eric tried to come up with something that would make Ryan stay for just a little longer.

"Is dinner almost done?"

Ryan stopped to turn around. "It should be. Let me guess, you're hungry?"

"You know me well," Eric nodded. It was a lie, but the subtext should have been enough for Ryan to know that they belong together.

Apparently Ryan didn't get the message. He just nodded curtly and left Eric alone in the tent.

_Probably going back to sit on his stupid log with his stupid new boyfriend._

Eric was visibly sulking, which didn't matter much because there was nobody to see it. Sulking and covered in a now-mandatory sheet of bug spray. Eric wasn't a happy camper. He zipped Travers' bag back up, knowing that he wouldn't have any excuse if someone caught him now. As he crawled his way to his own bag, a thought hit him.

_Why didn't he let me get the bug spray out of his bag? What is he hiding?_

He sat perfectly still for a few minutes, making sure that Ryan wasn't making any mention of grabbing anything else out of the tent. Then, not wanting to waste anymore time, he dove right into Ryan's bag.

The backpack was filled with little plastic baggies. Some held shirts, others pants, others underwear, and one just held about five little bottles of Purel. He shook his head. Ryan's OCD used to be a slightly irritating habit, now it was more of a memory of those years they spent together. But the reminiscing was cut short when Eric's hand brushed against a baggie that held a large number of condoms and some lube.

_Ryan! Why would you…_

Eric wasn't quite so sure how to end that thought. Had the younger man become reckless, or did he have that much planned for Travers. Maybe they already were playing around. Whatever it was sickened him.

Ryan's laugher quickly brought Eric back to reality, making him replace the bag and zipper the backpack up. He put it back in its place before he crawled over to the flap of the tent, poking his head outside. Looking up, he saw Ryan smiling at Travers like a lovesick teenager. Horatio was laughing and shaking his head, probably just to add insult to injury.

_Travers isn't funny,_ Eric pouted, _I don't think it's possible for such a horny jerk to be funny._

He glared over at the Englishman's bag, wondering what evil and mysterious things he could get away with doing to it. The diabolical schemes were cut short when Frank called he and Jesse out to eat.

Dinner did smell pretty good, so he pulled on his jacket and climbed out of the tent. But he did _really_ want to mess with Travers' stuff. Oh well, plenty of time to do that later. When he got out he couldn't help but to glare at the young man Ryan was flirting with. Although he timed it so he was positive that neither his former lover nor Travers could see, it didn't go unnoticed.

Horatio sighed and shook his head as he looked down at his meal. _When will he learn that hostility will get him nowhere?_

Eric filled his plate and sat down next to Ryan, cursing himself when he saw Travers get two plates of food. Before he could start grumbling about it, Ryan spoke.

"Did you have a good nap, Eric?"

"What?" the Cuban asked, quickly before he remembered that he said he was catching up on some shut-eye, "oh yeah, I did".

Travers sat down next to Ryan again, handing him his food (which Eric was positive the younger man had quickly laced a roofie into). "What's on the docket for tomorrow, H?"

Horatio shrugged, "nothing fancy. We're here to enjoy the scene. We always find something to do".

"And if we don't," Walter offered, "I brought Monopoly".

Jesse spoke up. "I heard it was supposed to rain tonight".

"Just rain, or storm?" Eric asked, wondering how closely he might end up cuddling Ryan. Ryan would never admit it to anyone, but he was terrified of thunder storms. All of the sudden, memories came rushing back of those nights when the younger man cuddled extra-tight when the thunder was right outside their window.

"I think it's just rain," Jesse said, interrupting his fantasy.

There was a long pause before Jesse broke the silence again. "So, Eric," he said with a nudge, "how's the old lady?"

Ryan flinched slightly at that. It went unnoticed by most of the others, but out of the corner of his eye, Eric caught it. Horatio saw it too.

Eric cocked his head, needing clarification, "Calleigh?"

"Yeah, Calleigh, you dog. How is she?"

Eric shrugged, "She's upset with me because I wanted to come on this trip..."

Frank couldn't help but to chuckle at the antics of the young couple. "Melissa practically helped me pack".

Eric sighed. What really was going on was that she wanted something more. After so many years of their on-off relationships, she wanted something that would cement them as a couple. He understood the desire, he had it himself… just not with her. His dark brown eyes stole a glance at Ryan.

"Hey Travers," Jesse piped up, making Eric wonder if he was capable of just shutting up for one minute, "do you have a girlfriend yet?

While Eric crossed his fingers in hopes the answer was yes, Michael Travers just rolled his eyes. _Why does he like asking me this? _"No, Jesse".

"Why not?"

The honest answer was that Michael was too busy in the labs and at home to fit in the meaningful relationship he wanted. But he didn't expect Jesse to be the sort of person to understand that. So instead of being straightforward, he paused and thought for a moment before saying energetically and in his best American gangster voice, "because I can't just knock down those bitches _one_ at a time".

Horatio couldn't help but to crack a smile, especially when Walter almost fell off his log in a fit of hysterics. The only one who wasn't enjoying a good laugh was Eric.

"Ryan?" he whispered, leaning in close, "can we talk later? Privately?"

The younger man looked over at Eric, a little upset at the request. He just wanted to pursue a relationship with Michael, was that really too much to ask. But… Eric was still his friend, so he sighed and nodded in agreement.

oOoOo

"What do you want to talk about?"

"Us".

Ryan sighed and looked at Eric, who was leaning against a tree. They were in a patch of woods just outside the campsite, far enough away to not hear the men around the fire, but close enough to see the light.

"We've been through this," the younger man whispered, a slight note of sadness in his voice.

"I know you probably won't believe me," Eric began, wishing he could have come up with a better opening line, "but the truth is, I realize what an idiot I was".

"Eric, you give me that speech whenever you realize that some girl, whoever she may be, isn't going to work. Then you put me back on the side when you find a new one". He shook his head at the memories of watching Eric try to walk out of their relationship, "I can't live like that anymore".

"I want something permanent with you, Ryan. Just you"

"I know I know". It was all the same old lines, and Ryan was hoping that he never would have had to hear them anymore. "'I didn't know what came over me and why I was so blind'…" He stopped to shake his head sadly, "Eric... we're done. You wanted to go live your life with Calleigh. remember?"

"Will you please give me one more chance? I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it but..."

"What? Did you and Cal get in one little argument?" _This was ridiculous._ "Man up. Talk to her. Just don't take it out on me".

"Not just one little argument," Eric struggled to explain. "We argue almost all the time now. I don't want to take it out on you".

"Look," Ryan sighed, "you may think I'm the only way out, but I'm not, okay? There are plenty other men out there who would be happy to have you".

"Maybe," Eric shrugged, "but what's important is that none of them are you. I miss everything about you, Ryan". The younger man looked away. "Please, give me one last chance."

"Do you have any idea how many 'one last chances' I gave you?" Ryan snapped, growing irritated at the same old lines. "And they all ended with you making up with Calleigh and leaving me alone".

"She moved out when I chose to come on this trip," Eric begged, "She wanted more and she deserves it. I realized that I want more too… only not with her".

"Can't you just make up and leave me out of it?"

"No! I can't!"

The two men locked eyes for a long moment, Eric's sad and pleading looking up into a flashing hazel. Finally, Ryan shook his head and threw up his arms. "I can't believe you're trying to pull this again," he said, trying not to sound as hurt as he was. "This conversation's over".

Eric looked down at the ground, refusing to let himself watch Ryan walk away. He didn't want to start crying, but it felt like he could.

_Damnit! How can so many things just go wrong? I try to fix things with Calleigh, she pushes me away. I try to fix things with Ryan, he pushes away. Horatio's no help. And now I'm stuck out here with that Travers guy and that annoying-as-hell Jesse and Walter team._

_Why can't things just go back to the way they were?_

oOoOo_  
_

Ryan kicked at a small rock on his way back to the fire, feeling guilty as hell. He wasn't quite sure who he was really doing this for, him or Eric. Maybe it was time that they both just let go. It would make things easier.

From his position at the campfire, Michael Travers looked up and smiled at the approaching brunette. The welcome quickly faded into a frown as he excused himself to approach the slightly older man. "Ryan? Are you alright?"

Ryan just shrugged in response.

"You know that you can talk to me about anything," Michael encouraged.

"It's a long story," Ryan mumbled. When he looked up he saw Eric slowly making his way back to the campsite. It made him sigh sadly.

Giving an encouraging smile, the blonde gently rubbed Ryan's back. "Well... if you ever feel like telling me, I'm here".

Ryan just nodded somewhat apathetically. "Maybe later**".**

Wanting to be encouraging, Travers gently nudged Ryan out of the line of sight of Jesse and the others still at the fire. "You need a hug?"

Just feeling overall defeated, Ryan sighed and nodded. Michael Travers pulled him into a close embrace, letting the shorter man rest his chin on his shoulder. Ryan's soft hazel eyes opened to see Eric, watching him carefully. He wasn't quite so sure what was driving him, although it was possibly the urge to put a stop to his and Eric's relationship once and for all. But Ryan made damn well sure that the Cuban saw him cuddling into Michael's embrace.

Delko's nearly black eyes flashed in anger and jealousy. He was just trying to set everything right between them and Ryan has to go rubbing Travers right in his face. Irritated and hurt, he slipped into the tent, trying to just look tired.

"There," Michael smiled as he slowly let go of the older man, "are you feeling a little better now?"

Ryan quietly shrugged and nodded again, hoping that maybe a relationship with Travers was not only possible, but probable.

"Good," the blonde said with a gentle smile. "And if you need to talk..."

"I know," Ryan said, his lips curving upwards slightly, "Thanks".

"Always happy to help. Now, let's get you back to the camp. We need to help the others wrap up the firewood and store it in Jesse's tent before it rains".

Ryan nodded and was led back to the campfire. Once he arrived the rain started, slowly and quietly. Eric had already vanished into his tent, but there wasn't much to pick up outside anyways. The two men who shared Eric's tent wrapped up the food and strung it up while the others spared the wood and kindling. Soon, they were all in their respective tents, the fire slowly dying in the shower that was turning into a downpour.

Eric grumbled and rolled over in his sleeping bag as Michael and Ryan crawled into the tent.

"Thanks," Ryan smiled at Travers, "I hope you didn't get too wet".

"It's nothing," the blonde shrugged, pulling off his wet jacket and shirt. Ryan did the same before he sprawled out on his sleeping bag. Aside from the tapping of the rain on the fabric above them and Eric's rustling, it was quiet.

Ryan sprawled out on the sleeping bag, hoping to think of something to do, and fast. "What now?" he asked. Travers shrugged, which made Ryan panic and try to think faster. "Want to play Truth or Dare?"

Michael raised an eyebrow at that, making Ryan think that that was a stupid idea. Well… stupid or not, he was sticking to it. "C'mon, I'll be fun".

"I dunno…"

"I'll let you start. Ask me anything… after asking me 'Truth or Dare?' of course".

After looking over to check that Eric was sleeping, which he was pretending to do, Michael sighed and timidly said, "I... I don't know what to ask".

"You can ask me anything personal or otherwise," Ryan offered, "I won't mind"

"Alright… Truth or Dare?"

Ryan took a deep breath, realizing that he hadn't yet decided what he would say. "Truth"

"Where's the strangest place you've ever done it?" Travers blurted out, getting right into the spirit of the game.

"Okay... um..." Ryan immediately thought back to that one slow afternoon he and Eric had had a quick session in a secluded section of the… "in the morgue".

Travers couldn't help but to laugh at that, although he wasn't really sure why it struck him the way it did. "Really?"

Ryan just nodded and blushed lightly. On the other side of the tent, Eric curled up into the blankets a little tighter. He never thought that those frantic and lust-filled moments would ever hurt him in this way; to think that they might never happen again…

"Now you," Ryan said, a slight smile on his lips. "Truth or Dare?"

The blonde took a deep breath, knowing it's a gamble either way. "Dare".

"Make whatever sound you do when you have sex".

"No."

"Come on," Ryan urged, "it's Truth or Dare and you chose the dare".

Eric pulled at the blankets again. _This is a stupid game_. Stupid as it was, within moments Travers was moaning and gasping heavily. After a string of profanities, Eric had to peek and make sure that he was really just faking.

"That's hott," Ryan smirked in satisfaction, admiring the blush the younger man worked up.

"Truth or Dare?" Travers shot back, his face still slightly flushed from embarrassment.

"Dare".

"Go outside and bring me a stick nine inches long".

"Okay".

"Naked".

Now a blush crossed Ryan's cheeks. The unfortunate Eric winced at the thought of Ryan baring himself to the younger man. He bit at his lip, hoping that his former lover would put his foot down for the sake of decency. That wish was short-lived, the familiar sound of a zipper being pulled warning him against such ideals. The next thing he heard was the flap of the tent being lifted and wet footfalls on damp grass.

"Wasn't that a little much?" he muttered from his pillow.

"You can play if you want," a soft English dialect offered.

Eric shifted around in the sleeping bag. "What I want doesn't matter anymore, evidentially".

Travers furrowed his eyebrows. **"**Hey, are you alright?"

"I'll live," the Cuban grumbled at the exact moment Ryan stumbled into the tent. The brunette was quickly tossed a towel, Ryan impulsively drying his hair before even thinking about wrapping the fabric around his waist. He handed Michael the stick.

"Thank you," Travers smiled, a little surprised that Ryan agreed to this in the first place.

"Your turn," Ryan smirked back before censoring himself. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth this time".

Ryan thought for a moment, a little irritated at the choice, before saying, "Calleigh, Natalia, or Valera? If they were single and you had to date one".

"If I _had_ to?" he quickly asked in verification. He was answered with a nod. "Probably Valera but if I didn't have to pick one then it would have been none of them". He shrugged. "Now your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth".

"What's your orientation?"

Ryan sighed before he finally came right out and told Michael that he was gay. He studied the younger man's face, looking for any sign of disgust or anger. There was none. He didn't expect there to be any.

"Truth or Dare?" he asked.

"Truth"

"Who would you rather screw, Horatio, Walter, or Stetler?"

"Honestly, none of the above," Michael shrugged shyly, a slight blush crossing his cheeks as he looked away.

"That's no fun," Ryan smirked, "pick one".

Eric burrowed his head into the pillow as the blonde leaned in and whispered his answer into Ryan's ear. The familiar chuckle that the Cuban had heard countless times was now being hummed for a near-stranger. Given, Eric shouldn't have been so loose with his time and the women he dated; but this was far too much. He was already guilt ridden from earlier.

"Truth or Dare?" Michael asked, breaking Eric's concentration of self-pity.

"Dare".

Although Travers knew that it would be a gamble, it just might be worth it. Hopefully Ryan wouldn't get offended. "Kiss me".

"Where?"

Michael blinked. That response was unexpected, at best. "On… on the lips".

"Want tongue?"

"Surprise me".

Ryan smirked and crawled across their sleeping bags, making sure to wiggle his ass just in case Eric was watching. He shoved Travers down onto the thin rolled-out mattress beneath him. The blonde looked up, hardly able to believe that a man as handsome as Ryan was barely clothed and climbing on top of him. As if he had done it a thousand times before to him, Ryan took Travers' face into his hands and kissed him, sensing a slight resistance before the man was putty in his hands. It wasn't long before the younger man felt Wolfe's tongue prod against his lips, requesting entrance. It wasn't long until hands pinned Michael's wrists to the ground and their mouths were becoming very well acquainted. With a final twirl around the wet cavern and a slight nip, Ryan lifted himself off the younger man. Travers just lay there speechless.

"…wow".

Ryan sat back on his heels, quite proud of what he had just done. "That's what they all say".

Eric was buried so deep into the sleeping bag and blankets that trying to hide any more so would have just been ridiculous. But it was even more impossible to try to ignore what his vulnerable ex-lover was doing.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Travers smirked, willing for anything if it would lead to more of what he just got.

"Sleep in my sleeping bag," Ryan purred, "with me... tonight".

Eric fumed as Michael just shyly nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry," Ryan urged, "I won't pull a fast one on you".

"Truth or Dare?" Travers challenged quickly, not wanting to come off the wrong way if he dwelled too long on the last challenge. But something stopped him. "Or are you getting tired?"

Ryan nodded to that. "That's probably why I suggested the sleep thing".

The blonde smirked, climbing out of his own sleeping bag. _Was Ryan going to put his clothes back on? Whatever._ Pulling his shirt off, Travers slipped over onto the padding and into Ryan's sleeping bag. "So?" he whispered, lying down, "how do you want to do this?"

"What's comfortable for you?"

Travers blushed, not quite sure of what was expected. "Well, we could sleep with our backs up against the edges, facing each other". Ryan smiled at that idea, but just for good measure he threw in another. "Or we can sleep back to back".

"What do you want?" the brunette teased knowingly.

Ducking his head, Michael shrugged. "I think facing you would be more comfortable".

"We can do that", Ryan nodded. "You're not just saying that because I'm gay, are you?"

Travers shook his head, lying on his side and looking into handsome hazel eyes. There were few people he had ever seen who were quite as captivating with such boyish features.

_Oh dear Christ,_ Eric thought, _why is this happening to me?_


	3. More Secrets

I made the executive decision that Rick was born on July 11th, 1962. Why? Because I was also born on a July 11th that landed on a Wednesday.

* * *

**Chapter Three: More Secrets**

Horatio nervously looked over at the zippered flap of his tent, knowing that he couldn't keep his lover waiting for much longer. He simply had to get out of the tent, no matter if Frank was asleep or not; waiting for that would be as futile as waiting for the rain. Still formulating excuses, he began to pack up.

"What are you doing?" Frank asked, not even looking up from his book as Horatio pulled on his raincoat.

"My mind's a little scattered right now. I just need to take a good, long walk".

This earned him an arched eyebrow.

"In the rain?"

"... yeah". Never mind, that was a shitty excuse. "I'll dry off when I come back. And I'll take my flashlight".

After a moment of considering, the detective finally spoke. "Have you been having trouble sleeping?"

Horatio almost had to hurt himself to keep from rolling his eyes. "Not lately, I'm not sure what's wrong with me tonight".

"Good, because if IA heard about it, you know that they would send you to a shrink. Didn't you used to be on those anti-depressants?"

"Still on them. Getting weaned off".

"You know, if you need to talk about anything... ever".

"I know, thank you, Frank. But right now, I just need to take a walk". _Why won't he just let me go?_

Frank paused again before speaking. "Alright. But if there's something more-"

"-Frank".

"Okay, okay. Just don't get lost".

"I'll see you later. 'Night".

Frank's returned sentiment wasn't even heard as Horatio scrambled out of the tent. He pulled out his compass and started heading due north. He was so excited to get to his younger lover that it took several yards for him to notice that he didn't even open the umbrella.

oOoOo

Most of him was dry, but his feet were soaked by the time he reached the large tree with the little pup tent. He bought it specifically for this meeting. It fit one person comfortably and two people VERY comfortably. The padding was soft, and the sleeping bag roomy. The inevitable things that would happen in there made a smirk cross his lips and one of his eyebrows arch.

"Not now, damnit," he whispered to his responding cock. "God knows what he'll be wanting to do before that".

Anxious, he walked up to the tent, his prick still not quite getting the picture. He tapped on one of the metal supports.

"Who is it?" A voice cooed from within.

"You know who, love".

The tent's zipper was pulled open, the flap being nudged aside. Horatio ducked in, letting his rain coat and umbrella stay out as he entered. Although the waiting probably made him miserable, Rick Stetler had never looked quite so handsome. The soft light the tent was in gently danced in his deep brown eyes. A gentle smile was on his lips, almost pleading for kisses or laughter. But what really caught Horatio's attention was his toplessness. He wanted to free those strong shoulders from their cotton confines, but this was nice too. A defined chest was covered in a thick coat of brown fur, trailing down to the dip of his belly button. The folds of the sleeping bag stopped any further exploration. Although, knowing Rick, that sleeping bag was the only thing keeping him from seeing the goods.

"God, you're sexy," Horatio purred as he toweled off his wet feet.

"I've been waiting for you, Horatio".

"I'm sorry, I-"

Horatio was interrupted as Stetler gently pressed a finger to his lips. A loving and somewhat seductive glance was enough to tell him that he was forgiven.

"H, I could never ask you to give up your team's traditions because of me. I know how close you all are".

"But on your birthday, Rick".

"Hopefully tonight will make up for the afternoon". He paused to smirk, "and I'm still a little warm from this morning".

The redhead crawled up his lover's legs, straddling his hips. Slowly leaning forward, he brought Rick down onto the padding beneath them, pinning him. Stetler's wrists in the older man's grasp, Horatio dipped his head and brushed their lips together. The brunette moaned lustfully as he felt a moist tongue lightly probe, begging entrance. The instant it was granted, his wrists were freed and he was pulled into a tight embrace. Rick squirmed his large hands around Horatio, the two men's hungry lips refusing to break the contact. It wasn't long before the redhead was pushed away, his grey t-shirt thrown to the corner of the pup tent. He was immediately pulled back down, their bare chests meeting and rubbing together. Hands wandered confusedly, Rick's long fingers tracing down the gentle curve of Horatio's spine.

"Rick!" Horatio finally gasped as he broke the kiss.

The two men lay there panting, feeling the beads of sweat that formed between them cool off in the night's setting. Blue and brown eyes closed, savoring the quiet contact.

"You know, Horatio," Rick whispered, kissing the head that was resting on his shoulder. "We don't have to rush to that right away".

"Why? Do you think I'm too old?"

"No... it's just that we don't need to rush".

Rick gently pushed Horatio back up before he reached into a cooler and pulled out a large green bottle with a golden top.

"I thought that we could enjoy some champagne," he smiled before nodding to the cooler, "I have cake in there too".

Horatio shifted off Rick's legs so they both could get comfortable. He touched the bottle of champagne, it was still cool.

"How did you keep it like this? It was a warm day".

"It was an _ungodly_ day," Rick corrected, "and I brought up a generator, this cooler's electric".

"I'm sorry I couldn't help you tote everything over here, Rick".

"It's alright, you had to pick up the guys. I know".

Nodding and smiling, Horatio watched as a slice of cool chocolate cake on a bone china plate was pulled out of the cooler and set down in front of him. He smirked at it, positive that it was only presented in such a fashion to emphasize how much Rick hated camping. What Rick really wanted to do was spend all day in bed with his lover, or napping with him on the hammock, then eat cake and watch some homoerotica. He was a hedonist, at least one day of the year he should be allowed to practice.

"I'll do everything in my power to re-schedule the camping trip next year".

"You don't have to do that," Rick sighed, taking a bite of his cake, "I can handle this".

"But I know you hate it, Rick. You should have a good time on your birthday. Hell, remember what you did to me?"

Rick chuckled as he remembered April and the strong reaction he got when he surprised his lover and wrestled him to the ground. He loved knowing how much he could turn Horatio on.

"How long has it been?" Rick asked knowingly, watching Horatio eat his food.

"Just about a year".

"And I can't imagine living the rest of my life without you, you know that, right?"

The redhead was beckoned into Rick's arms and onto his lap. Their height difference was just enough for Horatio to rest like that in his lover's embrace.

A smile crossed Horatio's face as he felt rick nuzzle into him. He cuddled back, rubbing his shoulders into the younger man's chest. His silky red hair was lovingly ruffled in return.

"Happy birthday, love," he whispered as Rick poured the champagne.

"Thank you, Horatio. It wouldn't be much without you".

"I'm sorry we're camping".

Rick chuckled as he handed the glass to his lover. "It's not that bad... now that you're here".

The younger man was about to lift the glass to his lips, but the redhead immediately stopped him. "You're not going to drink before your birthday toast, are you?"

"I get a birthday toast? This is already better than my twenty-first".

Horatio smiled as he lifted his drink. "To you: my sweet, loving, intelligent, and incredibly sexy lover. You are kindest, most selfless, and sanest fox I ever had the pleasure of getting between the sheets with".

Rick ducked his head and blushed.

"I love you," Horatio continued softly, "I know now that I'm nothing without you. You're a good man, Rick. And I'm honored to be celebrating your birthday with you".

Rick nodded with a gentle smile before taking a sip.

"And you're a great fuck".

Horatio wiped the spit-take off his chest and kissed Rick, re-pouring his champagne. Their glasses clinked and they looked deep into each other's eyes before taking a drink.

oOoOo

"What do you want to do now?" Horatio purred, cuddling into the younger man's embrace.

Rick smiled, petting his lover's brilliant red hair. The cleaned cake dishes and empty champagne glasses lay by their sides. A steady rain poured onto the tent, making Rick happy that he was away from the river. The brunette was lying on his back, Horatio resting over his heart. Long, pale fingers laced in the deep brown fur that covered the younger man's chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Rick crooned before kissing Horatio's forehead.

The next thing Rick knew, his mouth was captured and he felt the full weight of his lover's body on top of him. Stetler winced slightly as his hair was tugged at, holding his head in place. The soft denim that bulged over Horatio's arousal slowly rubbed against and dug into Rick's bare hip. Horatio was held tightly as the two men's tongues danced around one another.

"We're going to wake up sore," Rick gasped the instant his lover let him up for air.

"It's your birthday, how are you making _me_ feel old?" the redhead smirked as he sat up and opened his pants.

"I'm serious," Stetler muttered as he watched his lover pull the rest of his clothes off. "We haven't had it on the ground before, and I haven't done it like this in years".

"We'll find out then, won't we?" Horatio chuckled as he leaned down and roughly kissed him again.

Rick moaned happily into the kiss, loving the feel of skin on skin once again. Their legs tangled under them, rubbing together longingly. Horatio's hands wandered aimlessly, not quite sure of where they wanted to settle. The redhead moaned as Rick pulled him close and stroked along his back.

"How do you want to do this?" Horatio whispered, licking his lover's ear.

The younger man purred and pulled him close, leaning in to lightly kiss and suck on the redhead's warm and freckled shoulder. "I want you to top this time".

"Are you sure? It's been a while since you were bottom".

He nodded with a smirk, "time for you to do all the work for a while".

Horatio slid down and after several failed attempts at trying to be comfortable and fitting in the tent at the same time, they finally gave up. Sighing deeply, Rick flipped around onto his stomach and raised himself up onto his hands and knees.

"I'm sorry," Rick whispered as he handed Horatio the lube from his backpack, "I prefer facing you too".

"It's alright," the redhead said reassuringly as he squired the substance onto his fingers and warmed it up.

The brunette moaned lustfully and arched his back as he felt the digit press into him. A single finger pushed past a ring of muscle and slowly stroked Rick's core. Large hands grasped at the blankets under them, clutching them in tight fists.

"Breathe, love," Horatio soothed, rubbing his lover's back, "I know you're not used to this".

Nodding and biting down on his lip, Rick took in another finger. He bucked against his lover as he was scissored. Deep brown eyes gently shut as Stetler's jaw fell slack, groaning softly.

"It's been too long," he whispered as Horatio slowly worked his free hand around Rick's slender body. A low moan passed his soft lips as he felt a strong hand wrap around his hard prick.

"Perhaps," Horatio cooed, pulling his fingers out and gently stroking Rick's thigh. It had been months since he had been able to memorize his young lover's body. "I'll be gentle".

Horatio squirted some more lube onto his hand, slowly coating his shaft with it. He felt his younger lover shiver as he leaned down to kiss along Rick's back and between his shoulders. Fingers were pulled out slowly, Stetler grunting softly at the loss of contact.

"I don't think I'm ready".

"I'll be gentle," Horatio repeated softly as he positioned himself behind his lover.

Shaking arms gave out as Rick felt the tip of the redhead's cock brush against his hole. He struggled to pull himself back up, but the sensation of Horatio entering him was far too overwhelming. It felt like it had been years since his lover last claimed him like this; Rick had near forgotten what it was like to be taken in the passionate way Horatio was capable of. Progression was agonizingly slow; in his entire life nobody had ever taken so much time with him just on the entrance. By the time Horatio was buried in him, the back of Rick's neck was beaded with sweat.

"Oh God," he gasped, resting his forehead on the pillow.

"Did I hurt you?"

Rick shook his head, just focusing on feeling the slight pressure of his lover's hand on his hip. His pulse was racing too quickly and he knew that he couldn't think too long on what Horatio was doing to him. He didn't want to lose control. The moment Stetler felt the older man rocking into him he had to bite down on his wrist, letting out a muted cry. Horatio closed his eyes and began panting as Rick clenched around him.

"Oh, Rick," Horatio whispered, leaning down and kissing his lover's back.

Stetler clenched his teeth and groaned again as his prostate was slowly massaged by his lover's cock. The redhead's heart was pounding as his bedroom eyes scanned over the gentle curve of Rick's back, the tent filling with the brunette's moans and profanities as the storm began to pick up outside.

"Oh fuck yes," Rick gasped as Horatio picked up the pace, the younger man bucking back into his lover.

Gasping, Horatio let his ears drink in the sounds of his lover moaning in want. He reached around and began pumping Rick's cock, thunder rolling overhead as he did. The tremble that shook Rick's body grabbed hold of Horatio and brought him right to the edge.

"Rick… Rick…"

Not caring who might hear them over the storm, Rick put modesty aside and cried out in pleasure as his older lover worked into him faster and faster. His screams turned into loud curses as breaths became scarce and his body began to tense with the amount of force Horatio was putting on it. Nails dug into Rick's hips, the hands and his lover's cock being the only things holding the brunette up.

"Rick," the redhead hissed through gritted teeth as he rapidly approached the extreme verge. "Rick… Rick… oh fuck yes! Rick!"

The temperature of the younger man rose as he felt his lover spill his seed into him, thrusting wildly as he did. The hand around his own cock pumped roughly, Horatio's thumb spreading the pre-cum all over the tip of Rick's member.

"Oh Horatio," Rick groaned as he felt his lover pull out. The redhead gave himself no time to recover as he flipped Stetler over and leaned down and took the younger man's thick and long prick into his mouth. Rick could hardly think as a tongue swirled madly around him, his hips held down by strong, pale hands. Soft lips engulfed him and moved so perfectly that they made him forget how to scream for a long moment.

"Oh God! Fuck yes!" Rick finally cried when he figured out how to coordinate his body and form words again.

The redhead hummed around the cock in his mouth as large hands tangled in his hair. Bright blue eyes looked up at Rick almost innocently as Horatio's lips bobbed up and down on his lover. That simple glance was all it took to push Rick off the deep end, screaming his lover's name.

Stetler lay there, his eyes not having the strength to even consider opening. He was boneless, living in the daze his mind gave him and the sweet sensation of Horatio licking him clean. Everything below his waist tingled slightly with the knowledge of what just happened to him. His ass was still loose and his cock was still moist, what Horatio had granted him still lingered with his weary body.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Horatio whispered as his own tired limbs crawled up and back onto Rick's chest.

"I don't think so," Rick muttered with a smile, wishing he had the strength to wrap his arms around the man lying on top of him. "I'll tell you in the morning".

The redhead just smiled as he nuzzled into the younger man's chest. His pale hands lovingly stroked Rick's slender form, just feeling the warm skin beneath his palm for a while. They drifted in and out of consciousness for a few minutes before Rick finally woke himself up enough to turn off the lantern. Once the two men lay there in darkness, the storm outside still rolling, they pulled each other close in a passionate embrace.

"Happy birthday, love," Horatio cooed as his hair was petted.

Rick smiled again. "We should do that more often".

"I like this part too".

The brunette sighed as he felt his older lover cuddle into his arms. He stroked Horatio's back thoughtfully. "I've been thinking about your offer," he said softly.

The redhead looked up; he had suggested that Rick move in with him several months ago, making sure to mention it at least twice a week ever since. Sky blue eyes looked up hopefully at Stetler's with a shy glance and a hopeful smile. "And?"

"We'll have to be careful. I couldn't investigate your lab or anyone you're friends with. You will have to make sure that everyone on your team dots their 'I's and crosses their 'T's. You had a pro-per once and you've dealt with ruthless lawyers, you'll have to prepare everything as if they were watching your every move. If this gets out we could be fired, murderers would be released, and our lives would be in danger. You know that I can only hold of IA for so long".

Horatio nodded thoughtfully. Maybe it was going too far. He had had criminals and gangs specifically target him before; if they found out that he was romantically involved with another man… well… what mafia is known for their acceptance and tolerance?

"Have you told your team about us yet? When you tell them, I'll call my family and tell them all about you and how perfect you are. I don't think that your delay suggests that I mean something less to you, we both should be cautious about this. I'm scared too".

Biting his lip in thought, the redhead nodded again. He wasn't even sure if Frank or Yelina or anyone knew of his bisexuality. Only Rick and those involved knew about his scattered one-night stands with random men before the steady relationship he was in now.

"And although I know that the costs are greater than I can even comprehend," Rick whispered, "I think it would be worth it". He pulled Horatio close to him. "I wish I could fall asleep holding you every night and wake up like that every morning. I would love to spend all my time with you; you're the first person in decades who has ever truly made me happy".

Horatio smiled at that and nuzzled close.

"And that's why we should give this a little more time. Maybe the laws will lift sooner than we expect".

"We both know that it'll be decades before we can have the sorts of rights you're thinking about".

The two lovers fell quiet for a long moment. The fatigue they managed to elude before was now quickly catching up with them. Horatio yawned, hands playing with his soft red hair.

"We'll talk about it tomorrow," Rick suggested.

"I have to get back to Frank and the others in the morning".

"Tomorrow night, then," Stetler purred, cuddling him. They lay there, eyes closed and listening to the storm before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Author's Note: That should be enough to hold you over for a while. Expect the next chapter on Friday.


End file.
